The Truth of the Matter
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Hitomi and Allen married, and things seem perfect. Will it last? Van/Hitomi. I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

Van's POV:

I stared up at the night sky, wondering what the future would bring. I was nervous, that was certain. In two days it was my wedding day, and I there was nothing that I was more happy and nervous about. I stared the Mystic Moon, which was shining as brightly as it had shown four years ago, when I had been taken to Earth and Hitomi came back to Gaea with me. So many things had happened since then, the majority of it good. Hitomi _was _happy, which was the most I could ask for. Her and Allen had gotten married, and now had two children, a little boy and girl, twins, with flowing blond hair like their father. Millerna ended up not marrying Dryden, preferring to rule Asturia by herself. The truth was, Millerna was still in love with Allen. I'm sure Hitomi knew that-not much could escape her visions and uncanny knowledge of the future.

"Van?" Merle said, putting her head around the door.

"Yes, Merle?" I responded.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Merle inquired.

"Yes, I am." I responded, completely uncertain.

"If you're certain, Van." Merle sighed, retreating from the room. I sat down on the bed, weighed down with heaviness from the mistake I was almost certain I was making.

Hitomi's POV:

"Allen!" I called, walking into our home. There was no response, so I walked towards our bedroom, figuring that he was most likely resting. I pushed open the door of our room, and saw his bright head of hair.

"Allen..?" I whispered. I walked further into the room, and he turned towards me.

"Hitomi?!" Allen said in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi." Allen whispered.

"For what?" I asked, and then looked towards the side of the bed next to him, to the lighter blond hair.

"Millerna?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi." Allen said.

"I'm leaving, Allen. And I'm taking Ayame and Haru with me." I said.

"Hitomi, please. Don't leave me forever. I love you." Allen said.

"Allen, don't lie to me. I know you love Millerna. And you two should have originally married. Just be with her." I responded. I gathered all my things and threw them in a bag, and then went to Ayame and Haru's room. I packed up their things, and then left the house. I went to the meadow where I knew they were playing.

"Ayame, Haru!" I called.

"Mom!" They called out, running towards me.

"Hello, my babies." I said, smiling at them.

"Why do you have all our stuff, Mom?" Ayame asked.

"We're going to go visit a friend of mine, okay?" I replied.

"Is Dad coming with us?" Haru asked.

"He's busy with work, Haru. It'll be just us." I responded.

"Okay, Mom." Haru said. I got the men to get the carriage ready, and the children and I climbed into it.

"To Fanelia." I told the carriage driver. Ayame and Haru looked out the windows eagerly, not having seen much of this countryside.

"There's Fanelia's castle." I said, pointing out the window.

"Is that where your friend lives, Mom?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, it is." I answered. The carriage pulled up to the main gates of the castle, and my children and I got out of the carriage.

"Don't tell Allen where we went." I ordered the carriage driver.

"Yes, ma'am." The driver said. Ayame, Haru and I all walked to the front door of the castle, and I knocked gently. The door opened to reveal Merle.

"Hitomi!" Merle yelled, hugging me tightly.

"Hi, Merle." I responded, gasping slightly.

"Who are these two?" Merle inquired.

"This is Ayame and Haru. Ayame, Haru, this is Merle." I answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Merle." Ayame and Haru said.

"Merle, does Van still have the same room? And can you please occupy Ayame and Haru for a moment?" I whispered.

"Yes, he does. And yes I can, Hitomi." Merle answered.

"Thank you, Merle. Ayame and Haru, Merle's is going to show you around the castle." I said, and then went to find Van. I walked up towards his room, and knocked softly on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Van's POV:

When the knock on my door came, I thought it was Merle.

"Come in." I called, and waited. The door opened slowly, like the person who opened it wasn't sure they wanted to come in.

"Hello, Van." A quiet voice said.

"Hitomi?" I gasped, looking up.

"How are you, Van?" Hitomi inquired.

"I'm fine. How are you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I…I walked in on Allen with Millerna." Hitomi whispered.

"Oh my…and you left him?" I inquired.

"Yes, I did. I brought Ayame and Haru with me, too." Hitomi answered.

"I'm so sorry, Hitomi." I whispered, and wrapped her in a hug. She leaned her head against my shoulder, and I felt her shaking slightly.

"I can't…I knew he was still in love with Millerna, but I married him anyway." Hitomi whispered.

"We all make mistakes, Hitomi." I replied.

"I know." Hitomi said, closing her eyes.

"It doesn't make you any less of a person, Hitomi. You have two beautiful children who you love deeply. Just because their _father _made a mistake doesn't mean that you did anything wrong. You don't deserve his betrayal." I whispered.

"I'll take your word for it, Van." Hitomi said, and grinned.

"You better." I joked.


End file.
